powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Antoniofer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ability Imprinting page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Zxankou14 (talk) 21:59, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Use scrollbox. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:13, August 19, 2018 (UTC) That wasn't Bolt. Bolt never died, either in the past or present. It was an experiment that died. Bolt is the Creator, he cannot be killed. There is no alternate version of him, unless your talking about Leon who considers himself to be Bolt. So the answer is no, Bolt never died and he can't die. the author already confirmed as much.SageM (talk) 18:36, August 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM 20b. When you Edit powers to be/add powers as sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. Write that Self Data Manipulation is Technique of Personal Mastery, add it there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:06, August 17, 2019 (UTC) No proof There is no source of information on Anima other then VS Battles. VS Battles is not considered a valid or accurate source of information on this wikia, so you can't use it as an example. Since there is no other source of information available that can be checked, you can't add any of the users of the series to it. Sorry but thats just how things work. Its a generally accepted agreement that we don't use VS Battles as a source. Thus anima beyond fantasy is not allowed to be used. So I have to remove them, since there is no real proof of your claims.SageM (talk) 18:46, August 19, 2019 (UTC)SageM Sorry but that wouldn't work. In order to be valid, it has to come from either a Wikia or Wikipedia entry, or some other valid source that can be looked up that isn't written solely by the user posting it. Since there isn't any available info that can be found in a search (believe me, I already tried several times) there is nothing you can really add to prove your claims. Also the information has to be in english, as this is an english language wikia after all. So info in spanish wouldn't count or be valid due to possible translation issues. I'm sorry but there is really nothing you can do, if the info isn't readily available or can be searched for then you can't post it. As it would be nothing more then hyperbole. The only info leads back to VS Battles, so there really is no proof. Anima doesn't even have its own wikia page. And the tv tropes page looks like it was written by a child, so even that won't help.SageM (talk) 19:04, August 19, 2019 (UTC)SageM M First, you really need to understand that being admin doesn't mean that my Edits aren't non-changeable. If people disagree with what I write, they have every right to disagree, and same goes with getting my permission. Second, as SageM has extensively explained above, there has to be some sort of official source to draw from. Given how extensive net is, that generally means it has to have Wikipedia or their own net-page. Wikia generally helps quite a bit to flesh the details as Wikipedia isn't usually precise with less prominent publishers. English site/source is pretty much must as that's the common language we use and can read/write. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:29, August 20, 2019 (UTC) If the official source exists, you just have to show it does. Link or something, wikipedia-page, etc., link to book would be good here. The wikia isn't absolute necessity, but it's pretty good idea as that gives you source to check things. If you can give screenshot of the part that your basing this, that'd be good. Also, please check Supernatural Strength Levels before adding User to Absolute Strength. SS's top level is Type IV: Being able to lift continents, planets and even objects of nearly infinite mass and weight, at top strength. Basically you could juggle planets/stars on the top level. AS starts from well above that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:18, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Might want to send the link to SageM as well, as he's the one you most likely need to convince. Might also wait until you get answer before doing any edits. Resistance Change looks good, tho you might want to change the power in Applications into Category:Resistances. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:44, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Not really. According to the little information available, the Dragon is physically incapable of using Subjective Reality. And the other character has an entirely different power altogether. So neither one of them are users. If they can't even use the power, then they aren't really users.SageM (talk) 18:14, August 20, 2019 (UTC)SageM Once again, the answer is no. Thats not what Status Lock is about. inducing stats isn't how it works. Its about being locked out any change to their condition either positive or negative, such as preventing damage from getting worse (such as preservation). dying by supernatural means, or being controlled by someone or something else. The power your thinking of seems to be Immutability, not Status Lock. So they don't belong. Status Lock is more a 24 hour version of Safe Mode, while total immunity to everything would be Immutable.SageM (talk) 18:49, August 20, 2019 (UTC)SageM That still disqualifies it from being a user of Subjective Reality, as it can't do anything without someone else's help. Which means its incapable of using the power. It either can or can't use the power, and it says it can't. Having to rely on someone else to use a power means that you don't actually have the power yourself, and thus by definition and default they aren't considered users. Really, there is no way you can try and spin it that would make him a user if he can't do anything on its own. A user has to be able to use a power on its own in order to qualify, or use some kind of object or location to draw its power from. But the Dragon isn't doing either, its literally incapable of using the power you suggests it has as someone or something else is doing all the work for it. Its not using an object, source, or location, its not doing anything on its own. Thus it is not a user.SageM (talk) 19:00, August 20, 2019 (UTC)SageM Not really. Holy Gift is supposed to be a sub-power of theurgy and vice versa. As thats how a lot of powers on this wikia work. Its not just a sub-power of Demonic Empowerment, and I don't know why you think it was. How does calling on gods or spirits only make it a sub-power of demonic empowerment? It doesn't So please don't mess with things that are perfectly fine the way they are. If it ain't broken, don't fix it.SageM (talk) 23:41, August 20, 2019 (UTC)SageM / 1) point 2) sounds more like Nonexistence --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:04, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Here you go- 1. Emotional Source 2. Life Wellspring That covers it.SageM (talk) 21:31, August 22, 2019 (UTC)SageM 1) Aether Manipulation ultimately. 2) nothing as such. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Check SageM if we have anything like that just in case (12,088 pages, can't remember them all) and go ahead if there isn't. 1) you're right, those just slips in sometimes... 2) you have to ask the page creator, I honestly don't know what they meant with it. 3) Immutability --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:00, August 28, 2019 (UTC) 1) go ahead 3) could be, but you might want to talk with SageM and Nekron2 as those two are most likely the ones to poke the holes in any argument. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:18, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Has the "orb" been ever affected by anything till date or is there something that can affect it? If yes, the it would fall under both Nigh Invulnerability and Omni-Protection , if no, then it would certainly fall under immutability because that "virtually" part can be ignored as it is used mostly to say that "there is no known thing that can affect it" and if there really isn't any known thing capable of changing it, then it is by all means immutable, at least for now.Nekron2 (talk) 08:06, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Then, I suggest that you place it under Nigh Invulnerability and Omni-Protection.Nekron2 (talk) 14:41, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Considering that most examples in Gallery do just that, I'd say yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:21, September 1, 2019 (UTC) M Sleep Paralysis Inducement - bit too specific for use. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:43, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Check Invulnerability and various powers connected to it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Bit clunky but usable. Go ahead and post it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:31, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:10, September 6, 2019 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:30, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Honestly no idea. I use Source to Edit (button on top left in Edit, shows everything in text) and I've never had any problems, but that may not work for others. For all I know, it's about which browser you use... --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:21, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Looks good. Go ahead and post it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:13, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Call it absolute fusion.~~User talk:Arquetion Try again. Should be fixed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:38, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Enhanced Style - ... really... No. Just too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:48, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Bit more details? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Well, this is actually a hard one. I can't think of any fictional character who has something like "separation force", however, it is still a possible power. I highly recommend you to take the permission of SageM first as he is the successor of Kuopiofi and when it comes to knowledge about powers, he is currently the best option for advice.Nekron2 (talk) 12:54, October 4, 2019 (UTC) This discription seems more like a very good example of Selective Immortality rather than meta regeneration as to meta regenration, "attacks or beings that can destroy divine entities" isn't a problem and it can regenerate the user regardless of those facts. So, I'll advice you to put it in Selective Immortality instead.Nekron2 (talk) 14:30, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Hello Antonio ! It seems you know a lot about Anima Beyond Fantasy. Could you recommend me a link to read more about it ? I looked it up a while ago, but couldn't find much of anything. Thank you in advance, and have a good day ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:15, October 13, 2019 (UTC) DYBAD indeed ^ ^ Only a couple weeks left before I can get back to my original account. So there really wasn't much new content ever since the original manuals (game/world/bestiary) and the couple magic/combat additions that followed. Its a shame, the melting pot of awesome abilities, archetype inspirations and epic monsters drawn from many sources (especially animes/mangas) and the very intriguing world where so much is going on behind the scenes really had a lot of potential. Is ABF truly a spanish creation ? I noticed the manuals were originally in spanish and took an oddly long time to translate in this day and age, despite oth the visual style and in-game materials showing a lot of asian influences. GoM games ? You mean the ones featuring Celia as main character ? I remember reading about it a while ago. What are WoG ? Sorry for my ignorance of what is probably a given to many. I never really played the tabletop game itself, but was fascinated by the very rich world and lore, and how they superbly blended so many inspirations into a coherent whole. Thanks for your answers, and the references you provided. DYBAD (talk) 23:31, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Thanks again for the link ^ ^ Any idea why the world has been so frozen all these years ? No enough success to develop the primary materials ? DYBAD (talk) 23:54, October 13, 2019 (UTC) So very small team, higher profitablity for the video game, personal circumstances and general lack of motivation. Do you know the name of the tabletop game based on the same system that was launched by ExRegnum ? DYBAD (talk) 02:45, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Strange for a man who likes his work to just leave it hanging indefinitely ^ ^; I'll be looking forward to this Regnum Ex Nihilo alternative, hopefully it will come out in english too. Thank again for all your answers. DYBAD (talk) 03:34, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Antoniofer! Well, this is just an advice but the wikia is now about to undergo a massive change and the page that you have created recently might be one of those pages that could be deleted in the future. I know that you might have requested the permission of an admin before creating the page but still, chances are that it could be deleted in the future. So,please try to efrain from creating new pages until the changes are finallized. The details of the changes will be provided to all the members for further scrutiny soon. So, I'll advice to wait before creating new powers. Co-incidentally, I have been promoted to an admin, so, if you need any help feel free to drop a message, any time! Nekron2 (talk) 18:36, October 14, 2019 (UTC) It's a suggestion to not make pages, not a demand. The reason is because the pages are going to be pruned soon to consolidate the whole wiki. The announcement is there because we don't want to waste page creators' time when we do inevitably get rid of several pages You are free to edit existing pages as is, because it's not like we'll be deleting a lot of content Making new pages only perpetuates the issues we are trying to solve at the moment~~User talk:Arquetion Well, I would advice you to take it as mute, too. Obviously many users would be confused with this thing, too hence why they may have added it differently. I would leave a message to one of the bureaucrats regarding this. About sawdust manipulation,yeah, that sounds fine. Also, about the texts you send me, I was going through them and they really seemed to be some sort of fiction event/character description rather than descriptions of some power. Can you please explain to me what are they about because that'll really help.Nekron2 (talk) 18:57, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, I was a bit busy recently, the characters you mentioned can be added to morality transcendence but not cosmic otherness, because cosmic otherness is kind of few step above what you mentioned. As for the powers- Rash Manipulation- Funny but could be made. Allergy Inducement- Will do, although I'm quite surprised that it wasn't already made. Weapon Borrowing- Interesting concept, will do. As for when will we be able to create new power- I don't really know about that actually because, I don't see that any discussion has even started about that, so, it is kind of hard to tell. In fact, I want to create certain pages myself but am unable to do so because of the current situation.Nekron2 (talk) 18:38, October 18, 2019 (UTC) There are at least 15 different powers on here that cover your idea. Not to mention that its not even really a variation of Weaponized Body, it is Weaponized Body All you did was give it a different name, when there is absolutely no difference between the two powers. even the capabilities are basically a match. Its also covered by natural weaponry and organic weaponry. Sorry but the power already exists on here.SageM (talk) 01:40, October 19, 2019 (UTC)SageM Also users of Weapon Physiology don't always shapeshift into the weapons that they are made of (nor do they have to). As there are some users of Weapon Physiology that can do exactly what your idea does without having to shapeshift or transform in any way Konoha from CubexCursexCurious and everyone from Upotte are two examples of this. So there really is no viable difference in the end. Besides comparing it to Animal Imitation would even work, as the capabilities of that power aren't that separate from animal morphing anyway. As users of Animal Morphing can also do Animal Imitation as well and vice versa (Animal Man is the best example of this) You can' t really compare the powers and say they work the same way, when your idea is literally no different from the powers that are already posted on the wikia.SageM (talk) 02:06, October 19, 2019 (UTC)SageM Well, Imperfection Embodiment actually sounds a very good idea to me. Go right ahead. About the description, yeah it seems that it can fit but I think there may be far better examples in fiction.Nekron2 (talk) 16:53, October 21, 2019 (UTC) From the description, absolute control over this "nemesis" will grant you Nonexistence. Also, it is fine if not all applications are erasure as long it it Omnipotent erasure+something else, it's good to go.Nekron2 (talk) 18:36, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Well, that is covered by necromancyNekron2 (talk) 04:31, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Sounds doableNekron2 (talk) 13:54, November 22, 2019 (UTC) Undead creation seems fine but executioner, I don't think that'll work. Though I'll give that one some more thought and will inform you later.Nekron2 (talk) 18:57, November 22, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, I saw your message just now. I think you can make science lock but make sure to confirm with SageM as he is the one who created mystic lock and thus has greater knowledge about this matter.~Once again, sorry for delay.Nekron2 (talk) 17:37, December 7, 2019 (UTC) The listing was already accurate for Life and Death Transcendence. When its a power combination, the combination of powers always comes first. That's why your edit was reverted. So there is no reason to change the page again. Your power is already covered by Skeleton Dragon Physiology.SageM (talk) 20:29, January 8, 2020 (UTC)SageM Sub-powers always come last in the description when its a combination, not first. So edits like that are unnecessary.SageM (talk) 20:31, January 8, 2020 (UTC)SageM Sorry for the late reply. As far as I see, this can be user of Ultimate Erasure. Feel free to add it. Also, as far as I remember, either you or pirateking told me that you're going to make the science lock page, what happened to that (if it was your idea).Nekron2 (talk) 16:26, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Well, then go ahead and just create the science lock page. Nekron2 (talk) 10:54, January 26, 2020 (UTC)